Unnatural
by M.D. Owen
Summary: The 18:15 train gives him a sense of comfort. Raph/April light fluff in an alternate universe.


I could give you a million reasons why I should be on this subway train.

One: because my gallant leader and Family Ambassador brother, Leo, would have a field of cows. We're different and he likes to keep us from dying .. and living, if that's possible.

Two: it's crowded and it stinks. Just the way I like it.

Three: I am bored.

Four: My goofy brother, Mikey, was hogging the tv and I'm tired of seeing "Saved by the Bell". That show is as old as religion, and Screech ran out of humor by the fourth episode.

Five: Don wasn't doing anything but watching science videos.. or dinosaurs crapping hydrogen bombs. Maybe it was something about a washer on the highest speed and a dude threw random objects in it. That was funny, but I get bored easily. Don replays it almost five times and analyzes it to death.

Six: My iPod is broken. Dropped it and a Triceraton stepped on it. Don won't repair it because it's an Apple product and he's boycotting against it. He boycotts against something every month.

- and number One Million: There's an angel on the train tonight.

She has green hair, red eyes, and I've seen her almost twenty times in the past two weeks. I know she takes this 18:15 train everyday except Wednesdays and Sundays, and I've been a good boy: I haven't followed her home. That ain't being a gentleman, right? Following chicks home?

Whoa, she has RED hair and GREEN eyes. I flubbed on the description; she's not a freak, like me. Now where was I?

She takes this 18:15 train somewhere. When I saw her two weeks ago, I had to pick my eyes off the gummy, dirty floor and scrape them clean. There was an elegance about her face and physique; I could tell she was a hard worker and was very smart. I bet she could out-think Donny. And she came on the train several times wearing gym clothes so the woman works out. Bet she could whip Leo hands-down.

My life ain't brilliant. I wake up early, work out and run in any kind of weather, eat, work out some more, eat lunch, nap, listen to music, play video games with Mikey, rough house with brothers, meditate, study with Master Splinter, work out 'til I bleed, roam the streets, eat breakfast cereal, shower, and go to bed. That's more or less my daily routine with some shouting at Leo, busting my head through an inanimate object, or fighting a street punk/an alien/demented scientist/mutated creature. Nothing special.

I'm in a trench coat, large hat, and I know I look weird sitting in that train. I am weird. I'm ugly and hideous to the human race, but I have to see her everyday. I have to see that smile at the end of her day. I _think_ it's the end of her day. She wears a business dress most of the time. She listens to her headphones on an Ipod, one that works I'm sure, or reads a book. I haven't gotten close enough to see what kind of book she reads. We have three things in common that I know of: music, reading, and working out.

And an 18:15 train except on Wednesdays and Sundays.

It doesn't matter to me if her hair is messy or if her nails have dirt under them; if she reeks of sweat from her trip to the gym or if she has pimples on her face .. I really enjoy just seeing her. I wish I could visit her or go have a drink, maybe even dance or exercise, if she wanted to do that. Seeing her just sitting on the train scratching her forehead and then biting her nail while reading a fitness article, straightening her pants leg and twiddling her fingers gives me the greatest comfort in my mundane life. The Foot ninjas could invade the city and I would protect it as long as it didn't interfere with the 18:15 train on Wednesdays and Sundays.

But today, my heart was the one that fell to the floor, and I couldn't pick it back up.

A man came on the train with her and not just a random subway passenger. He was holding her hand, kissing her cheek, and put his arm around her during the journey. I looked away from her for the first time; I felt like I was imposing on another man's territory. Her trip was approximately twenty minutes each day, and every minute that passed made the blood rush from my face. Why did I get so worked up over a female human? We've never known one personally, and we probably never will as long as we remained unnatural to this world. I'm not a creature who believes in fairy tales, but there was something about her that spoke to me. Like, if I walked up to her and talked, she would respond. That if I needed a friend, she would be there. If she needed a hero, I could be one for her.

She just got off the train. I knew she did, without even looking but I looked back in her empty spot anyways. It didn't stay empty for long, but in my mind she was still there, by herself and being mine. I made the decision right then and there that I wouldn't take this 18:15 train anymore. It wasn't doing anything for me except making the bile crawl in my throat and drilling deeper into my anger.

It was nice while it lasted, being human for once.


End file.
